


Dream SMP Untold Stories

by Neon_Misc_Color



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Family Issues, How do I tag?, Murder, ONLY PLATONIC RELATIONSHIPS!, Other, Pain, Philza regretting not being there for Chommy, Prison, Techno being a protective big bro, apparently, more tags for future chapters, only Will is Phil's biological son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Misc_Color/pseuds/Neon_Misc_Color
Summary: Just a bunch of Dream SMP tales that we wanted to become canon.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 16





	1. "He is gone Phil" Part 1

It was a beautiful, sunny morning. The sun, just at the horizon. The air was fresh and cool. The gentle rays of the sun falling on the snow-white blanket, reflected a very small amount of heat. It was chilly to say the least.

As the sun slowly rose, the rays found their way into the windows of two small wooden houses. Inside one of them was a man who was already awake and cleaning the floor with a broom. He had been home alone for a few days now, since techno had gone somewhere far away to procure some special building materials and Ranboo was not home because he had spent these couple of days with his platonic-married husband, Tubbo.

At first, all the man wanted was to be left alone and now he began to feel like it, because during the time he spent with Techno and Ranboo he became very attached to the notion of a friend, he regretted asking otherwise in the first place.

He looked out the window and a small black dot caught his eye, getting bigger and bigger, bigger and bigger, until he saw that it was Ranboo. Phil smiled instantly, but his face fell, when he saw that Ranboo was hugging his sides and slowly dragging himself towards the house. Phil immediately went outside to greet him and see if something really was wrong. He walked up to him.

"Hey, man. How was your "honeymoon" ?"

Ranboo only gave him a low chuckle: "Well, even though we did start building our BeeBoo Hotel and that is connected to honey, I wouldn't say these past few days had anything to do with 'honey'?"

(because honey is sweet. Get it?)

"What do you mean? Is everything okay?"

"Well, well ... Umm ... Why do I have to be one to tell you - Umm ... How should I say this in the best way possible? ... Hmm .....

-Tommy, he - H-hes dead. "Ranboo raised his head and looked at Phil's eyes when he said the line.

Phil's face turned into a smile, his eyes still staring at Ranboo, though it seemed like he was just staring through him, like he zoned out. He was frozen.

Ranboo waved in front of his face. 

"Phil ...?"

His eyes were still fixed on the background behind Ranboo but he was able to form words now.

"What."

There was silence for a couple of moments but then Ranboo started:

"He - he got trapped in the prison with Dream and well, umm, he didn't make it out." His voice trailed off into a whisper at the end. 

"I don't know the details, Tubbo and me just found out. Sam told us very little about what happened. 

"So ... He is gone? Like gone - gone?" Phil asked, his voice trembling. Ranboo just nodded.

"I- And I'll be in the house, making tea." He said as he slowly strode off towards the house. Ranboo just gave him a worried look and followed closely behind.

Phil opened the door to the house and walked in. He immediately went to the kitchen, descending the ladder.

He really did try to make the tea, he really did. He tried to force his mind not to think about the loss but he failed. Every few seconds his mind would drift back to his ‘once-alive-son’ which resulted in his hands starting to shake and spill the water for the tea. He let out a frustrated groan and he violently closed his eyelids in an attempt to stop seeing Tommy in front of him but that made things only worse.

Tommy's full body now appeared in front of him, coming closer and closer, til he was right next to him.

“Why did you let me go so soon? Why weren’t you the father I needed you to be?

Why were you not there for me? ”Tommy’s ghost said with a sad face and with half-closed eyes.

Philza wanted to shake his head and get out of that transe but it wouldn't let him. He angrily pounded the pot in which the tea water was heated. The bowl flew to the other end of the room with the loud sound of a bump on the floor.

After that, Phil felt the hands that were placed on his shoulders from behind. Suddenly he was turned around and someone started shaking him and calling his name. "PHIL! PHIL!"

His eyes burst open and he was panting heavily. His vision was all blurry but he regained his focus in a matter of seconds. "Ranboo?"

"Hey man, I'm here." Ranboo pulled him into a tight hug. Since Ranboo was a half Enderman he was taller than most people on the smp so Phil's head was now buried in Ranboo's chest.

Phil tried to get out of Ranboo's tight hug, but Ranboo wouldn't let him, he only tightened his grip on him. After a few moments Phil stopped resisting and started to sob and he returned the hug.

"It's okay. Let it all out." Ranboo patted his back reassuringly.

Some time passed and Phil managed to separate from Ranboo. He sniffed and scratched his nose with the tip of his sleeve.

"Thanks man."

"Phil. It isn't your fault."

"Yes it is mate. I wasn't there for him. He was the youngest of my children, which means he needed the most attention and love. Love, which I wasn't giving to him.

I-I never actually looked at him as my son. I even looked more at Techno as my son than Tommy. I took Techno under my wing when he was little and gave him a sense of love and family. He later became one of my best friends. Will and Tommy are my biological children, but I always seemed to love Will alone. I care for Tommy, but I just never saw him as the part of the family. Not to mention Tobbo, we found him on the side of the road and adopted him.

What I'm trying to say is that I gave all my love to my older sons, Techno and Wilbur, and then there seems to be nothing left for Tommy and Tubbo. "

"But, how is that possible? To not have enough love for your own children?" Ranboo narrowed.

Phil just shrugged: "I don't know. Since my wife S. S. R, Fridgy, passed away, I - just couldn't."

Ranboo put a hand on his shoulder.

The day passed, strange, to say the least. There was a lot of tension in the air.

Ranboo was with Philza most of the day and later went to his home.

Phil came out of the house at sunset carrying flowers in his hand.

He slowly trampled the snow and made a snow trail the way he went.

He went to the place where the Cobblestone tower was once built. Phil looked around for the stones. One larger stone and one smaller one were formed. He arranged them so that the smaller one was on the floor, and the larger one was placed vertically in front of the smaller one. From the purse, which was tied around his waist, he took out a feather and small yellow mushrooms, which he crushed with his fist. Out of them sprang a whimsical yellow essence. He took a pen and dipped the tip into the luminous liquid and began to write on the stone in front of him.

'In a loving memory of TommyInnit.

A brave kid who had a fiery personality and was hot headed enough to get himself killed. He tried to make this world a better place but failed. His legacy will live on.'

A fluorescent trail of yellow mushrooms slowly etched into the rock. As the letters glowed in the dark, they could be seen from a distance. Phil took the flowers he had taken with him and brought them closer to his lips and forehead. With his eyes closed he said:

"Hello kid. I don't know if you can hear me but I - brought you some flowers. Amm, white tulips. Do you know what they mean? They're used to symbolize the sorrow and you use them when you want to pass one specific message to the deceased -

"I am sorry" "

And with that he put the flowers on the top of rhe smaller rock and started walking towards the house. When he entered in he went down the letter to the basement, where the cows were, Hubert and Fool. With a cramp in his hands, Phil began digging a spot in the corner of the room. When he dug the surface layer, a hole formed in front of him that led to a room that had long since been forgotten.

Taking the rope, Phil tied one end to a part of the fence, and threw the other into the hole and started to descend.

When he went downstairs, he lit the beam. The light of a torch lit up the room. The room was destroyed, exploded with TNT. There were some more traces of yellow terracotta. The piss walls, as Tommy would call them. Phil looked around to see if there were any things left that would be significant to Tommy.

Examining each part of the room carefully, his eyes fell on what was bright and shining. He bent down to see and what he found stunned him.

The bell. The Prime bell. Dents, bruises and dirt of the explosion, but still intact. Original bell from Church of Prime i - Tommy's bell.

Phil's eyes teared up and he swallowed the pain. He smiled and stood up taking and hugging the bell close in his arms. He slowly climbed the rope, closed the hole and went to find a special place for this object that was part of history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> We all wanted to see Techno and Phil cry over Tommy's death, right? But we only got TOMMY IS GONE CRABRAVE, which I agree but like bruhhh, be at lest a little sad. I mean, at least Phil!
> 
>   
> Canon Philza is like I love my oldest son Techno the most and I love Will a lot as well. Tommy? I barely care about him. Tubbo? Who is that?
> 
> And he now adopted Ranboo (idk) and he cares about him, whuch is good.
> 
> Chapter 2 will be a continuacion of this. Stay tunned cause Techno's reaction will be really insane 😏


	2. "He is gone Techno" Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil said on his stream few days ago that Wilbur is his only biological son. Was I the only one who didn't know that? I thought Tommy was too... Oh well...

It was about 5 in the morning and the sky was slowly starting to get brighter. Technoblade was close to his house. After a hard week of collecting materials, all he wanted was to have one hot bath and a cup of hot tea. He brought two bags full of materials for crafting and building.

Techno entered the house and let both bags fall to the floor with a strong *thump*. He took off his coat and put it in its place and then slumped down on the couch. He closed the eyes and groaned. Why was he tired? He suffered much worse things than this. He was simply in a bad mood for an unknown reason.

Techno heard cracking of the wooden floor and footsteps getting closer. He didn't flinch and all as the older man started speaking.

"Hey Techno. Been a rough week, huh?" Phil asked in an emotionless voice.

"Yeah, after that hibernation, I seem to have gotten a little out of shape. I haven't been out in a long time."

Phil just nodded.

Techno opened one eye, not moving his head and still sitting on the couch, arms spread over the couch's head.

"Why do you sound like you've been run over by a stampede?"

Phil turned his head opposite Techno.

Techno now opened both eyes and leaned forward so that his elbows were positioned on his knees. He raised an eyebrow.

"He's dead Techno. Gone forever."

Techno furrowed, "Who?"

Phil let out a shuddered breath and closed his eyes. "Tommy." It was barely above a whisper but Techno heard it thanks to his piglin - hearing - senses.

There was a pause and silence between them when Techno decided to speak up: "No." He stood up. "No. Phil, what do you mean, 'Tommy is gone'?" 

  
  


Phil couldn't look him straight in the eyes so he was looking anywhere else. 

  
  


"Yesterday, Ranboo came back from his honeymoon and well…." 

" - Wait.  _ Honeymoon?"  _ Techno interrupted. 

"Oh yeah, he, him and Tubbo got platonically married and they adopted a piglin son." 

Techno's jaw dropped. He really wanted to say something but he was in shock. He decided it is best to pretend like he never heard in the first place. 

"Anyway, Tommy… What?" 

Phil cleared his throat and continued,

"Well, you see, Ranboo told me yesterday that umm, Tommy visited Dream about a week ago and there was something that caused Sam to lock the prison. I honestly don't know the details but I know one thing; Dream finally got bored of Tommy's behavior and well, he - he killed him… punched him to the death. "

Phil totally lowered his head now. 

  
  


Techno's eyes widened. He clenched his jaw. 

" Dream. Dream killed him? "

Phil only nodded. 

Techno's fists clenched and he turned to look at the window. Through the small gaps in the wooden trapdoor he looked at the place where Tommy's cobblestone once was. He then looked at the place where Tommy tried to build a house. It was gone. Replaced. Replaced by a now new house (Phil's). His teeth gritted and fists clenched harder. 

  
  


Old memories started flooding back like a storm of waves. 

  
  


_ ' "Why are you like this?"  _

_ "I just wanted to make  _

_ the cobblestone tower of power!" ' _

  
  
  
  


_ ' "What's this ugly building?"  _

_ "Hey, that's my home!" _

_ "It doesn't eveb have a roof!" ' _

  
  
  


_ ' " Tommy. What are you doing here  _

_ Tommy? Why are you stealing _

_ my stuff like a little _

_ racoon, Tommy?"  _

  
  


_ " Technoblade! MA FRIENDDDD!  _

_ Don't you worry, I just  _

_ borrowed some potions from you,  _

_ you know that I have  _

_ a big fight _

_ with Dream today." '  _

  
  
  


Then he started to hear voices. 

_ HE BETRAYED YOU. you know you miss him. HE ABANDONED YOU. you know he still meant something to you. HE IS NOT WORTH IT. was special to you. BETRAYAL! good times, remember the good times. you two have a special connection and you know it. you still have about him. FORGET ABOUT HIM. KEEP LIVING YOUR LIFE. DREAM DID THE RIGHT THING.  _

  
  


Techno closed his eyes, gathered his thoughts and shot them back open. He knew what he had to do. 

***************

"TECHNO, WAIT ! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! TECHNOOO!" 

Phil was chasing Techno's distant figure through the thick layers of show. Techno turned, still walking, and yelled: "I AM GOING TO THE PRISON! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED AND - HAVE A LITTLE CHIT - CHAT WITH MY " FRIEND" DREAM! "

" TECHNO DON'T BE A FOOL! SAM WON'T LET YOU! WHY DO YOU WANT TO TALK TO DREAM?! "

'' I AM GOING TO CONFRONT HIM!" 

And with that he disappeared through the Nether portal, only faint particles of the portal being used floating in the air. 

Phil didn't have the strength to chase him anymore, especially not now during this snowstorm. 

************

" SAM! OPEN UP THIS STUPID PORTAL! NOW!" Techno was outside of the prison yelling at the comm button. 

After some time, Sam walked out of the portal. "Wow, wow, Techno, Techno ! Calm down! What happened, why are you here?!" Sam asked, rising his hands in a defensive manner to calm the furious monster face that was before him. 

Technoblade just ignored him and shoved him aside with great force. Sam almost stumbled down and fell. Techno just walked into the portal. 

  
  


(Imagine as if the portal thing worked the other way and didn't need someone to click the levers to switch them) 

  
  


Sam's eyes widened when he saw Techno's body disappearing into the purple particles. He quickly rushed to go through. 

Techno was frantically looking for a way to the main cell. Sam then came out. 

"Technoblade,what's happening? What are you doing here?" Sam said in now, not so friendly voice, much colder than the one he used before.

  
  


Techno stopped and met Sam's gaze. 

"Where is he?" 

  
  


Sam stayed quiet. 

  
  


"Where is Dream! I need to talk to him. " Techno yelled. 

  
  


Sam slowly walked up to his warden place, where he always asks the questions about the visitors of the prisoner. 

"He… You cannot visit him. He… He was a - bad potato. He can't have any visitors." 

Techno leaned into Sam's face: " I wasn't asking." He turned on his heel, "Don't worry, I will find him myself." 

Suddenly, Sam was in front of him. 

"Technoblade, I would need you to leave." Sam said in his warden voice, his hand reaching towards the handle of his sword. 

Techno narrowed, his face full of anger. 

"Get out of my way, Sam. I don't want to hurt you."

Sam didn't flinch at all. He kept his position.

"Okay then ..." Techno said and dashed towards the warden. With a quick stroke, he drew his sword and went for his head. Sam successfully succeeded to protect his head with his own sword. The two blades clashed together, sparks being created from the hit. Sam was holding sword in a rather uncomfortable position so he had to

move in a different position, unless he wanted to lose his head.

Since Techno was very strong he had to put all of his strength into trying to push Technoblade away from him. With both hands now on his sword he pushed Techno backwards and then took a stable

fighting stance. They both rushed towards each other but this time their blades clashed in front of them.

Techno lost his patience from all the anger he felt towards Dream and Sam. He used his full body weight to loom over Sam and make him stumble backwards. He started to lose control and was now madly hitting Sam's sword from every angle with great force. He knocked Sam's sword out of his hand and Sam backed away into one of the corners. He groaned and held one arm with his hand. From the strength of Techno's blows, his whole arm began to shake slightly. Techno pointed the tip of his netherite sword at Sam's throat. 

His eyes were narrowed and gaze dark. As he was moving his sword in the air, a dark purple hue could be seen gleaming around the sword, leaving a trail of light whenever it moved. But the sword was not the only thing that was radiating light.

Technoblade's eyes shone with the same color.

Sam was scared to say the least. Not because he could lose a life, no, but because he realized that the man with a pig mask standing in front of him could break into prison at any time and save Dream just like that. In a snap of his fingers. But the real question was - _Why_

_hasn't he already done that?_

Techno lowered his sword and headed for one passage that was open. While Sam was pondering how Techno could endanger everything and get Dream out of jail, Techno meanwhile inspected the room where the two of them were located. He saw that above each tunnel there was an inscription marked "Locker Room", above each of them, except one. When he returned his gaze to Sam, he saw that some levers were placed behind him. Also, all but one were marked. Techno collected two and two and leaned toward Sam. Sam flinched out of fear.

  
  


Techno reached for the wall and 'click”, the lever was pulled down now. Techno looked in the direction of the passage without an inscription and after a while and a few sounds of pistons and redstone moving, the door opened. 

"Bingo." Techno grinned and started walking towards the passage .

Sam's eyes widened with shock and fear. _How did he manage to understand how the mechanism works ?!_ His brain screamed. Sam couldn't allow Techno to get to the main cell. 

He ran and stood in front of the passage with his arms outstretched, blocking the road.

"I can't allow you to go any further than this."

Techno only huffed, pushed Sam to the side and entered the tunnel. Sam could play that game too. He grabbed Techno's sleeve and pulled it toward him. Techno stumbled a little from the unexpected "attack". He was so done playing this game. He grabbed Sam by the neck, lifted him into the air and smashed him against the wall ruthly.

"Techno, you can't go there! He shouldn't be getting any visitors! He killed Tommy! I have to stop him from hurting anyone else!" Sam yelled.

"Then why did you let him get any visitors in the first place ?! 

It's your fault that Tommy's gone as much as his!! 

What exactly happened ?!"

Techno said in a low voice with poison in it. He let go of Sam's neck and now he dropped to the floor. Sam held his neck and tried to catch his breath. When he caught his breath, he looked at Techno in the eye. 

He slowly removed his gas mask from his face and eyes.

  
  


Sam's eyes were full of tears threatening to fall out. He was now sitting on the floor.

"I tried - I didn't want this to happen. I didn't think it was going to happen! I never thought that Dream would go as far as to-", he gulped, "I couldn't break the protocol and let him out ... "

Techno was just staring at him with his arms crossed. “What exactly happened?” He said in a much calmer voice.

Sam wiped away the tears, "Someone set up a TNT explosion near the prison. Tommy had to, according to the protocol he signed, stay in jail for at least a week or so; until the cause of the problem was found." He stood up.

"One day I just heard them fighting but I didn't think it would turn out that serious. Before I could intervene, Dream had already done it. He punched him to death.

With a potato." 

  
  


Sam’s head was bowed and he was looking at his feet.

Techno just turned and continued his way through the tunnel.

He didn't even know how he had found his way to the main cell from all the anger that he felt, but he did.

He pulled the lever and now he was just waiting for the lava to pull back.

Across the lava lake, Techno stared straight into the mask of a green boy, or now rather - orange 

He stepped on the platform and moved slowly with it. He stepped onto the obsidian and the platform then came back at its beginning station. 

Techno was standing right in front of Dream. They both were just standing there.

"What, have you, done ...." Techno asked in a angry? Disappointed? Sad voice?

*******

Sam was looking to get a hold of himself as soon as possible and go after Techno. He came to the room with the levers and saw Techno, who was in the main cell standing right in front of Dream.

He quickly went to activate the lever and the platform. He jumped onto a platform that was already in motion and grabbed it well so he might not fall into the lava. 

He was still dizzy from Techno's tight grip on his neck. It seems that the lack of oxygen got the better of him. 

The platform reached the main cell and he jumped from it to the obsidian floor. He was ready to intervene, but he had nothing to intervene. Techno and Dream were just staring at each other. 

Then suddenly, Techno punched Dream with a right cross, right in the face and moved his mask a little to the left. Sam didn't move, but neither did Dream. Dream only slowly returned his head to its original position, adjusted the mask and continued to stare at the man with the pig mask.

"Why did you kill him." Techno spat.

Dream stayed silent but behind his mask his eyes were narrowed.

There was a tense silence for a couple of moments but it really felt like a whole ass eternity.

Out of nowhere, from the corner of the room, a faint, low voice was heard: "Technoblade?"

  
  


While Dream didn't even move, both Sam and Techno looked in the direction the sound had came from.

Their eyes widened. In the dark part of the cell, all the way to the corner, was a frightened child curled up.

"Tommy ..?" Sam barely uttered. 

Tommy slowly rose to his feet and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Sam!", he laughed a little, "you came for me!"

He started walking slowly towards them. A few steps away from them, he stopped to look them in their eyes, but Techno didn't like that.

He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a half-hug. He held him close. Tommy was taken aback by the sudden gesture but still leaned into the hug.

When they broke the hug, Techno put a hand on Tommy's back and started to push him out of the cell.

"Let's get you out of here."

Sam just looked back and forth with his mouth agape. He then narrowed his eyes and looked at Dream.

"What did you do?"

Dream just smiled behind the mask, shrugged and walked away from Sam.

Hw frowned but decided to investigate this later.

He ran to Techno and Tommy, who were walking at a brisk pace, to get out of prison as soon as possible.

"Tommy, how are you alive?" Sam asked.

Tommy stopped in his tracks and lowered his head.

But Sam continued, "Dream killed you."

"Sam, that's enough." Techno said.

Tommy lifted his head vigorously at that moment and put a smile on his face.

"What exactly do you mean, Sam? Dream didn't do anything to me. We argued a bit, I got dizzy, I blacked out and that's it. Dream would never hurt me," he opened his eyes and one of his eyes twitched, "he is my friend. "

And with that, he continued to walk on. Sam and techno just looked at each other and kept walking.

When they were out of prison Techno turned his head to look at Sam. "Sam, don't make this mistake again. People will think you're lying and that you wanted everyone to think Tommy was dead."

Sam didn't know what to say to that. He didn't lie. Tommy _was_ dead. He just didn't understand how Tommy didn't remember anything and how he came back to life. The only thing he could add was: 

" Take care of him Techno!”, he yelled at the two men and with that, they got out of sight.

_____________

  
  


Dream was sitting on the floor of his cell, with his legs crossed, meditating. Tommy was no longer in the cell and so he could have had his mask off. He sat in silence, he sat and sat, and and then, he shot his eyes open, tilted his head and smiled wickedly.

Another win, of many, on the board of game and manipulation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote here Dream as a REALLY manipulative character, even though, in canon, he isn't that much.
> 
> I imagined this as Dream killing Tommy because he was so sick of him and not because he wanted to prove a point (that he has the book). So that's why he manipulated Tommy here to think that nothing happened to him and that everything is fine. He brought him back cause he needs him. 
> 
> Plus, there was that theory about Sam being accused of lying because Tommy is alive now.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
